Of Thoughts and Actions
by X-ray99
Summary: Thought would eventually leads to action, wouldn't it? Are those who only thinks and rarely acts just cowards? What about the people that only acts and never thinks? Well, they are worshipped apparently; if they are lucky enough to survive any consequence of their actions. Copper however, has taken the safe route ever since a young age. Is he daring enough to be a pokemon trainer?


The ceiling, such a wonderful place to stare at when you have too much time on your hands and absolutely nothing to do what so ever. It's dull, white, blankness allows someone like myself to just stare and think. Think and daydream. Daydream and maybe actually _dream_...

What I'm thinking about is the decision made by my parents for me to participate in a rather dangerous job. One question that rings in my mind.

"Why are ten year-olds allowed to do this...?"

Of course, I'm talking about something related to pretty much this crazy region's obsessiveness, Pokémon training...

Normally, people can start at the unbelievably young age of ten, maybe even lower if they are talented. I'm about to turn sixteen in a few hours. What I wanted for my birthday was to be able to learn more about the species of this world as a professor, buuut of course my parents saw this as the _perfect_ opportunity to throw me into a alternate career that I've been trying to avoid ever since I learned of my fathers' legacy.

... Or rather his shame and embarrassment. Look, the reason I don't want to go down this route of learning about Pokémon are the standards:

Don't want to be killed

Don't want to be tempted to go into abandoned caves, forests, and possibly haunted houses or mansions

Don't want to be laughed at

Okay, so the last one is not a standard, but for me it's a priority to avoid. See, when you are the son of someone who somehow set himself on fire in a battle using an ice type Pokémon, then you are bound to automatically be looked at as a failure...

Matter of fact, the only time I even bother stepping outside my parent's house is to do some homework or research! However, the other trainers who started at a young age just wont leave me at peace! They don't even say anything behind my back. They talk directly in front of me as if I'm not even present... Those hypocrites aren't exactly great at what they do either... In fact, this entire town is just full of people who suck at training and is better off chasing other careers.

Or would be if not for the organization that pretty much rules this region... Those maniacs are so crazed with Pokémon battling, hidden micro cameras floats around the region, recording any battle that might take place. The winners are funded based on their skill, popularity, and strength. This is why towns, like the one I was unfortunately born in, is laughed at by others on a daily basis. I don't even want to utter the name of Corn Town...

And now, I just lay on my nice bed, appreciating some time with myself and away from any other human... I would be out celebrating the departure on this supposed prodigy who promises himself to bring glory to this town by his name, but I don't feel like facing anymore insults today. Instead, I watch the guy through the window my bed is stationed next to. I feel almost punched in the gut that there is people like me who exists and people like him who was born on the same day at the same area...

The crowd of losers like me are cheering him on as he marches towards path with that usual, empty expression on his face ...Damn, I would be lying if I said I was not jealous of how fly he looks. The unique blue eyed, blonde haired combination is gaining the attention and immediate crushes from all the girls of this area. Even if he walks with in a couple yards towards them, they blush, trying to hide their vulnerable states. Most of them are really pissed that this guy is already taking by some nicely shaped broad.

I'm surprised confetti is not being thrown in the freaking air over this guy. After hopping in his car, he and his girlfriend... that perfect, unbelievably se- AHEM*

I sigh, closing my eyes and hearing the two driving away. For god's sake, Copper, you've promised not to be...aroused at the sight of really pretty women! What's with you and your weakness to these-

"Copper!"

My thoughts are abandoned once again at the sound of my mother calling me as if I've just got back from robbing the grocery store... as usual.

Yawning, I sit up from my bed, land my feet on the irritatingly cold surface of the floor, and walk out into the infuriatingly freezing halls of the house, dodging the sleeping pet, Lillipup, and entering the kitchen from which she has called me from. During this trip, she has called me in the same, if not more forceful, manner as she always do if she thinks I did not hear her or if I'm taking too long. At this point, I don't even bother to emotionally respond to it. I never have gotten used to it. I've just learned to ignore it.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Hi sweetie!" Her calm and warming voice annoys me with it's change. I just blinked.

"Hi, mom..."

We stand there, looking at each other as if we know what we have to say.

"So... I already know how... unexcited you are about your time to shine."

"Or time to be laughed at..."

"Aw cmon, Cops! You need to have a higher self esteem!"

"The jerks around me is surely not helping with that regard..."

"Screw those guys. You actually have something they don't!"

"What is that?"

"The general knowledge of Pokemon species, type advantages, and moves!"

"So...?" Like really, so? That mister prodigy guy is the best in this town and he generally beats people who he haves a disadvantage against. Granted, the best in this town thing is not saying much... Then there is the champion that has a strategy to make advantages absolutely impossible...

I could've became something else have this stupid town been funded. I could have lived a life separate from battle if not for this dumb government. Instead of being another laughing stock, I could have been something important.

"So!" Jeez, I forgot all about her. I really should stop dozing off so quickly... "you can take those into consideration when you are training and battling. You really think those who teases you got very far? Those losers lost because they did not know how to beat the third Gym Leader do to their ignorance to types."

I did not feel like explaining how much that means nothing again. So I just say two words which says it all and maybe more...

"Like father?"

"Hey, you promised not to shame him!"

"It's not shaming. It's just... reminding..."

"Oooof?"

"Of the chances that are against me. I've seem to generally gain a aura of unworthiness by just being born. What makes you think I can do any better than my dad? What makes you think that the Pokemon would even respect me?"

"Your ability to pull through and resist. That's what... You'll find a way to make it work, son. Just like you always do."

"Then let me find a way to make being a professor work! Please, don't force me into this barbaric sport-"

"Look. People are against you, I get it. No one wants you to succeed just because of your birth conditions. As a child, I had nothing! Just a foster care that used me only for more money and people my age that said I was going to be a corpse eaten by a Raticate and now I look at how peaceful my life is now..."

At first, I thought she was just going to pull the all too familiar speech about how hard work will get you far...

"And now look at how much I get to laugh in their faces!"

...or not... This wide, eerie grin starts to form on her face as if she has just completed her duty of stabbing kittens.

"They are nothing more than prostitutes, bums, and others that just go for the scraps! I take in so much joy smiling right in their space as I enjoy the things they said I could not have! This one whore thought she could attack me out of jealously. Let's just say she ill never even be able to even lift her arms so she can lift a beer bottle again..."

I'm a little worried about my safety right now yes, but I'm also a little fired up!

"Yes, my son! Get fired up. Your blood is mines and you crave that same desire don't you!"

"Yeah, I think I do!"

"Then you crave the moment when you surpass all who doubted you!?"

"Yeah!"

"When you shut the mouths of everyone, _everything_ that uttered a chuckle at your misfortune!?"

YEAH!"

She suddenly stands outside of her seat, shouting at me. **"Then use that determination to get to the point where you take the champion's skull and stomp it out of existence!"**

 **"YEAH!"**

"Not get out there and prove your right for respect!"

 **"LETS DO THIS! RRAAAHG!"**

I sprint out the door, probably knocking it down and breaking it! Who cares, I've a job to get done! I have a personal duty to fulfill! And this duty is to prove that I _am_ worthy to be associated with the common person! No, I'm MORE THAN WORTHY! THEY ARE _UNWORTHY_ TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH ME!"

* * *

Right after the boy sprints our of and breaks the door, a man come running in. "Waaait! Son! ...I never got to give you your present..."

The father sees the mother smiling proudly at the now broken door. "You really got him fired up, huh...?"

"You know it!"

"Well, good job, Dheal. Now, he will take on the world himself. I hope he becomes the best man possible. Far better than someone like his old man..."

"Come on dear... You _are_ a great person!" Dheal reassures cheerfully, "Just not one with talent of Pokemon training."

The father smiles, nodding a thanks to his wife and noticing the door. He sighs. "I just can't believe you got him so excited..."

* * *

I cannot believe she got me so excited...

I restrain a sigh, staring at the women who is all so enthusiastically staring back at me.

...

...

I'm being sarcastic. Her glare when I came in is sharp enough to pierce the heart of a Hydreigon.

"Well if it isn't you, the result of a irresponsibly missing condom."

"Well gee, that was mean."

"Whatever. Choose your starter and leave..."

Jesus, exactly how much money did my parents pay to allow me to do this? To everyone else, it seems like the most unimportant thing in the world. I could be taking a dump and feel more enthusiasm. But then again, it's only to be expected from someone like me.

"Okay, let's see what you got."

"Follow me." She sounds as though she is leading a dead soul to hell. Yep, this town will definitely not be missed by the slightest. It's absence is the only good thing coming out of this ascension or whatever. I get led into the main room of the lab to see the professor of this town. He's made minor contributions to the Pokemon world such as discovering a few new species, educating and increasing the language capabilities of the human mind to Pokemon, and discovering an area of this region known as "the absence".

Apparently, this place is some high and mighty location where the two spirits of quite grand Pokemon can still be heard roaring their war cries to this day. This strange place is almost impervious to any human machine, Pokemon attack, or natural disaster that attempt to destroy it.

Back to the professor, this guy's name-

"See, professor Crop? How can this loser be a trainer if he cannot even keep his head out of the clouds?"

"Now, dear. It's rude to insult those that haves an active imagination."

"My bad," I shake my head to return my attention to what's actually going on, "Minor habit."

"All is well, Copper. For now, I'll re-explain your duties as a Pokemon trainer and then your starters awaits."

In a overly dramatic fashion, he waves his hand towards three Pokeballs, each with a nifty picture and screen displaying it's activities within it. The lone light shines upon the three in the darkroom. I do nothing, nothing more than think of the future these choices offer.

* * *

 **A/N: I offer a very good holidays to the seven people that reads this. This is the start of a trainer doubted by most he have known. Not much is happening right now, but there will be something revealed to get you curious next chapter. Till then, please review and tell me how I do. Bye**


End file.
